This disclosure relates to a thermoplastic composition, method of manufacture thereof, and articles derived therefrom.
Polyesters can be blended with other polymers to improve various properties of the polyester. Specifically, polyesters can be blended with polycarbonates to provide improved mechanical properties such as impact strength. However, other properties of the polyesters, specifically optical properties, can be adversely affected by such blending. For example, articles formed from polyester-polycarbonate blends can be hazy or colored, with diminished light transmittance.
Another perceived need with respect to polyester-polycarbonate blends is improved weatherability, in particular resistance to degradation by ultraviolet (UV) light. Chemical resistance would also be advantageous, especially resistance to caustic solutions, i.e., aqueous solutions comprising chlorine, bromine, and the like, of the type used pools and spas. These properties are especially desirable for compositions used to form articles that are exposed to harsh conditions, such as covers for spas, cell phone covers, and the like.
There accordingly remains a need in the art for transparent polyester-polycarbonate blends with improved weatherability and/or chemical resistance.